


Miroir

by youckou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youckou/pseuds/youckou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous avons tous en nous une part d'ombre. Les nations plus encore. Comment France peut il se regarder dans le miroir, en sachant ce qu'il a fait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se déroule début septembre 1941. C'est une période précise, mais ça se rapporte à certains événements assez spécifiques, donc c'est important de l'indiquer. L'un des problèmes de la période de l'Occupation, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me décider: Francis est il en Angleterre avec De Gaulle et les alliés, ou bien à Paris, sous la surveillance de Ludwig? Pour moi, les deux sont possibles. Dans cette histoire, j'ai choisis la première hypothèse.

France ouvrit les yeux, et le soleil l'éblouit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans les ténèbres pendant très longtemps. Et là, la lumière. Etrangement douloureuse. Un vent léger soufflait, se glissant dans les boucles bondes qui chatouillaient le bas de sa nuque. Ca aurait du être agréable, il aurait du se sentir bien mais non. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que... Non! Il ne devait pas y penser. Jamais.

_Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir la réalité._

La voix basse, masculine, écorchait les mots pourtant, elle n'était pas désagréable. Elle avait un accent étranger, d'origine... quelle importance? Il referma les yeux, pour échapper à l'agression que ses yeux subissaient. Autour de lui, des rires et des paroles raisonnaient, agréables, doux et surtout rassurants. Des mots qu'il connaissait, les réminescences d'autres conversations saisies avant que... Avant quoi, déjà? Il ne savait plus. Durant un moment, Francis chercha à se rappeler, avant de s'arrêter. Non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard... Tellement plus tard... Là, il devait juste se laisser bercer par la chaleur de ses terres, se laisser réchauffer par la présence de ses enfants. Car ils étaient là, ils étaient près de lui maintenant. Ils allaient bien. Tout autour de lui, il sentait leurs rires, leurs sourires, leurs joies mais aussi leurs mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient aussi colériques parfois, râleurs, comme ils l'avaient toujours été et le seraient toujours. Et surtout, ils étaient vivants et ils espéraient, ils croyaient en demain.

_Ha? En demain? Quel demain? Tu sais bien que « demain » n'existe plus pour eux, si tu refuses de voir ce qui se passe, tu les perdras, et si tu les perds..._

Et cette voix, toujours la même, presque moqueuse, qui ne le laissait pas en paix. Elle l'empêchait de s'arrêter de penser, de se reposer. Le blond eu envie de lui hurler de se taire de le laisser en paix. La paix, il voulait LA PAIX! Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre, tous autant qu'ils étaient? Ne pouvaient ils pas le laisser seul?

_Tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille ou bien qu'on abandonne? Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Francis, jamais! Tu ne tomberas pas par lui, pas comme ça!_

La voix commençait à être en colère, et haussait le ton. Il serra les paupières, plus fort encore, alors qu'une migraine prenait naissance derrière son front.

_Vas y, fermes les yeux, bouches toi les oreilles aussi si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. Tu peux faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tu ne m'entendais pas mais toi et moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est. Tu ne dupes personne, pas même toi! Tu es..._

A présent, les mots étaient chargés de rage, d' impuissance, de découragement et de... tristesse? Pourquoi? C'était étrange. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander, lorsque le bruit d'une tasse se posant sur sa table réveilla Francis de sa transe: face à lui, un serveur, l'air revêche.

« Votre café, Monsieur.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien commandé.

Avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur, le garçon répondit

\- Je sais bien, Monsieur. C'est votre ami, de l'autre coté de la rue, qui m'a dit de vous en amener un. »

Et il repartit vers le bar, sans un mot de plus. La nation, de toute façon, ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Elle fixait la silhouette en face de lui, à contre jour. En plissant les yeux, il pu apercevoir des cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs et une peau très blanche. L'homme portait un uniforme verdâtre qui lui déplut immédiatement. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, chez lui. Toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient habillées d'habits sombres, comme pour un deuil. Leurs regards étaient hantés par des ombres effrayantes, des sombres peurs qui les faisaient ressembler à de jeunes enfants. Ils semblaient sans défenses. Et instinctivement, Francis su que c'était de la faute de son « ami ». Cet homme les paralysait, les empêchait d'être ce pourquoi ils étaient nés. Il était le monstre caché dans ténèbres, celui qui menaçait de les dévorer à tout moment. Il les terrorisait, et vu son expression, il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait ni fierté, ni sadisme, ni satisfaction dans son regard bleu. Il était calme, comme si la situation était normale. Francis sentit une colère brulante couler dans ses veines. L'autre le fixait toujours, et finit par esquisser un sourire doux, presque bienveillant, avant de lever vers lui sa propre boisson. Sans pouvoir de retenir, France se leva et se dirigea vers lui, les poings serrés, et l'autre faisait de même, toujours souriant.

_C'est ça! Réagit, frog!_

Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent, silencieusement. Et France le frappa. Violemment. Il y eut d'abord le soulagement d'une pulsion extériorisée. Et la douleur dans ses phalanges, le sang rouge qui en coulait. Il releva avec stupéfaction sa main, blessée par une multitudes de plaies, dans lesquelles apparaissaient des fragments de verres. Il cligna des yeux, pour chasser le brouillard que la douleur et la peur avaient déposé sur le monde. Au dessus de ses mains, à la peau si claire sous le sang, le tissu camouflage de sa propre manche semblait le narguer. Il leva sa main indemne jusqu'à sa tête, pour la passer dans ses cheveux à présent courts. Il releva la tête. Les deux paires de yeux bleus océan, parfaitement semblables, se croisèrent.

« Qui es-tu? Souffla-t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse, il voulu reculer. Car il savait ce que l'autre allait dire. Son dos heurta une autre surface dure. Paniqué, il se retourna. Il n'y avait que du vide. Plus de terrasse, plus de rire, plus que deux couleurs: le rouge du sang et le noir du précipice. France se sentit tomber, en même temps que ses yeux se fermaient une fois, une dernière fois. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le murmure sucré de son reflet, ces paroles prononcées par sa propre voix.

-Je suis la France. Je suis Vichy. Je suis toi. »

.

.

Francis se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, les doigts serrés sur les draps qui le recouvrait. Sous ses doigt, il sentait les broderies de couleurs vives qui les recouvraient. Arthur... Il était chez Arthur. S'il avait fermé les yeux, il aurait pu s'en représenter chaque fil, chaque détail, chaque imperfection dans les motifs. Il avait vu Angleterre broder de nombreuses fois, et ce depuis l'enfance. En temps normal, il pouvait visualiser la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait lorsqu'il faisait une erreur, le sourire victorieux qu'il avait appris à cacher lorsqu'il réussissait un scène particulièrement difficile, le pincement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se concentrait, sa façon si précise de mêler et de fondre les couleurs des fils entre elles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment des formes et des dégradés semblant être vivants et surtout l'expression apaisée qu'il affichait quand il faisait les finitions. Habituellement, il le faisait. Mais s'il fermait les yeux, à ce moment précis, il ne verrait que cette image de lui même, salit par le sang. Par son propre sang et celui de ses enfants. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, craignant un moment de les trouver courts.

« Bon Dieu... Je suis si stupide...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit du bien. En face de lui, son reflet lui rendait son regard vide, sans éclat. Il était pâle, les insomnies à répétition avaient creusé sous ses yeux des cernes noires, ses cheveux s'était emmêlés durant son sommeil. Il eut un rire d'auto-dérision.

\- J'ai l'air de m'être échappé de Saint-Anne... Il vaut mieux qu'Arthur ne sache jamais que je l'écoute quand il me dit des choses en rêve, sinon il se moquera de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il resta un moment à fixer l'image face à lui, passa sa main sur la surface du miroir avant de murmurer tristement.

\- C'est à se demander qui tu es, toi.

_Je suis la France. Je suis Vichy. Je suis toi._

Des bribes de son cauchemar remontaient à la surface. Instinctivement il chercha son arme, mais ne la trouvant pas, comme pour se défendre, il frappa à main nu son reflet, pour le faire disparaître. Il se fissura, se fractionna, se multiplia, se reflétant dans chaque surfaces réfléchissantes, imprimé devant ses yeux comme au fer rouge.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas moi!

_Si, c'est toi...Mais ne t'en fait pas, bientôt tu comprendras._

Francis se précipita hors de la salle d'eau, ouvrant le fenêtre, comme pour tenter de chasser la chose de sa tête. Mais elle continuait, doucereuse à murmurer, tentant de l'envouter

_Nous le faisons pour eux. Seulement pour eux._

\- C'est faux! Ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas ça!

_Bien sûr que si. Nous le voulons tout les deux._

\- Arrête! hurla-t-il. Un rire grinçant lui répondit

_Reviens... Si tu collabores, ils souffriront moins, et une fois les alliés éliminés, tu pourras profiter de la paix... Ils nous l'ont d'ailleurs en partie donné. Tu ne veux pas la Paix?_

-Ce sont des mensonges... Rien que des mensonges... Je ne te crois pas... Les alliés vont me libérer et...

_Te libérer? De quoi? Tu as accepté ça. Et puis, es-tu sûr que ce ne sont pas eux qui te mentent? Après tout, si dans ce que tu penses être un rêve c'était Angleterre qui te parlait, içi, maintenant c'est moi. Alors, qui dois tu croire « France Libre »? Moi, qui suis une partie de toi? Ou bien eux, contre lesquels tu t'es battu si longtemps?_

Francis se recroquevilla sur lui même les yeux obstinément fermés pour essayer de ne plus voir , les mains couvrant ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Il étouffait, n'arrivant plus à respirer.

_Ce sont tes ennemis, moi seul te comprend, moi je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça._

-Je n'ai pas choisit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Murmura-t-il

_Je suis impressionné que tu ais réussi à leur faire croire ça. Après tout ce temps, tu peux encore les convaincre. S'amusa Vichy. Mais toi et moi savons que c'est faux. Ca l'est forcément. Tu te rappelles le traité de Troyes? Nous avons accepté d'être coupés en deux, de nous soumettre à l'anglais, car c'était plus facile. Nous avons menti en disant que c'était contre notre volonté. Et la révolution? Nous les avions laissé faire en connaissance de cause, nous les avons laissé tuer Louis Capet et sa chienne de femme non pas parce qu'ils le méritaient, mais parce que c'était plus facile. Eux et ceux de leurs sang sont morts, et nous nous sommes en vie. Là aussi nous avons menti. Mais notre existence, notre survie prime sur tout. Rien ne t'oblige à les soutenir encore. Ce serait plus facile de les abandonner, ça serait moins douloureux pour nous..._

Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur, amplifiés, raisonnant dans tout son corps, et la chose. Il était incapable de répondre. L'angoisse le paralysait, l'empêchant de respirer. Brusquement tout cessa. Une douleur à l'arrière du crâne, et tout devint noir.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, Francis se trouvait dans une autre pièce. Il sentit une odeur de thé, de bergamote et de livres, si reconnaissable. Il était dans la chambre d'Arthur. Comment était-il arrivé là? Ses souvenirs étaient flous, et il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Peut être était-ce un rêve, encore une fois? Il ne voulait plus de rêves. Il en avait tellement eu qu'il ne savait plus où se trouvait la réalité. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il la réalité? Elle était cruelle, comme son monde onirique. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais maintenant, il savait comment leur échapper. Quand on ferme les yeux dans un rêve, on retombe dans le sommeil profond. Quand on ferme les yeux dans la réalité, elle disparaît. C'est tout. Il lui suffisait de refermer les yeux.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe, frog, je te déconseille de faire ça. Déjà que je me retiens à peine, alors ne me donne pas une bonne raison de plus de te refaire le portrait.

\- Arthur.

Ce n'était pas un appel, ce n'était pas une question. C'était juste une constatation. Et Angleterre le senti très bien. Il fixa son allié pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer, calmement.

\- Tu as cassé toute ta chambre.

\- Oui.

Encore une constatation.

\- Surtout les miroirs.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix n'avait aucune inflexion, ne reflétait aucune émotion. Le représentant du Royaume Uni était parti une semaine chez Alfred, pour tenter encore une fois de le convaincre de se joindre à la lutte contre le nazisme. Mais lui considérait que c'était les affaires de l'Europe. « Si vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous taper dessus, ça vous regarde. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas. ». Quel idiot. Croyait il réellement que le IIIème Reich allait, s'il réussissait à envahir toute l'Europe, y prendre ses quartiers et se contenter de saluer poliment lorsqu'il passerait devant ce qui était considéré comme le plus puissant pays du monde, et donc la plus belle part du gâteau? America avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. 

Et en revenant, énervé par l'imbécilité de son ancien protégé, il était tombé sur quelques chose qui ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Son rival, en train de faire ce qui ressemblait à une crise d'angoisse, retenu par trois de ses gardes pour ne pas qu'il s'agite trop. Il avait essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Le français semblait ne pas pouvoir l'entendre, et plus irritant encore, ne pas vouloir l'écouter. Alors, sous les regards abasourdis des humains présents, il l'avait assommé. Les mains et les pieds de son allié étaient couverts de plaies et d' égratinures sans doute causées par les éclats de verres qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre de manière générale. Avant son départ pour les états unis, Arthur avait bien remarqué la mine défaite de son rival, les cernes qui marquaient son visage, et son regard hanté. En tant que nation occupée, c'était normal. Mais il semblait arriver à gérer la situation, alors il ne lui avait rien demandé. C'est en regardant le médecin extraire les morceaux de verre des blessures de France qu'il avait réalisé son erreur. Vu son histoire personnelle, celui-ci était plus apte à cacher son trouble, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas touché. Il le savait, pourtant. Il le connaissait. C'était une erreur de débutant de sa part.

« Ca a empiré, Francis.

Seul le silence lui répondit

\- Ne joue pas à ça, pas avec moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe.

\- Rien que je ne puisse gérer Angleterre.

\- Je vois ça, oui. Combien de nuits complètes as tu fais ce dernier mois?

\- Ca va, je te dis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Combien?

\- Assez. Grogna-t-il en réponse. Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de t'occuper de mes affaire, Kirkland?

\- Te surveiller fait partie de mes prérogatives, tu te rappelles? Si tu perds le contrôle, je dois le savoir.

\- ...Qu'a dit America?

\- Quel subtil changement de sujet, frog! Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu vas répondre à toute mes questions. Cet imbécile est convaincu que cette guerre ne sortira pas de l'Europe. Je crois qu'il ne comprendra pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un attaque frontale.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne devrais pas tarder. Ils sont de plus en plus avide, de plus en plus pressé. Si tu as raison, c'est malheureusement pour lui l'affaire de quelques mois.

Arthur le fixa, méfiant. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé.

\- Attention, c'est chaud. C'est ce qui se passe actuellement chez toi?

Francis soupira.

\- Ils sont en train de comprendre que la soumission à l'autorité et le respect des règles imposées ne sont pas mes spécialités, je crois. Ils le vivent plutôt mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

\- Un attentat contre un officier. Ils ont pris des otages et vont les fusiller. C'est l'idée du tribunal d'exception.

\- Des tribunaux?

\- Dernière idée de Vichy. Ne suis je pas imaginatif? Ironisa-t-il.

Arthur s'immobilisa. Alors c'était ça.. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il se leva et alla chercher dans son sac un petit miroir, qu'il utilisait pour se raser. Il le mis devant son invité. Celui-ci détourna les yeux.

\- Regardes, frog. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

\- Un miroir Angleterre.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Francis! Regardes toi dans cette foutue glace, et dis moi ce que tu vois.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger!

\- Alors je le prendrais! Arrêtes de fuir, ça ne changera rien! Tes enfants sont en otage, et tu as peur, mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont pas seuls! My children are with them, ils viennent vers eux! Et toi, tu refuses de te voir? Alors si tu n'es même pas capable de te regarder en face, expliques moi POURQUOI nous faisons tout ces efforts! Tu penses que tu es Vichy? Tu penses que tu es un collabo? Alors dis moi OU est la France libre! C'est elle que je veux, et tu es le seul à pouvoir la maintenir en vie! Cet homme, qui a tué un officier, ils vont l'appeler terroriste. Parce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, tu leur montres qu'il n'ont rien à faire chez toi! Tu vas leur inculquer la peur de toi, parce que c'est toujours ce que tu as fait à ceux qui se sont invité chez toi sans ton aval!

\- Le traité de Versailles a été signé...

\- Le traité de Troyes aussi l'a été, tu te rappelles? Pour autant, il me semble bien que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que maintenant tu te soucies de détail comme les papiers, France? Tu n'as jamais été foutu de te mettre d'accord avec ton gouvernement. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Les résistants tirent leur force de toi, tout comme tu tires ta force d'eux. Ce n'est pas parce que les collaborateurs existent que tu en es un. C'est si tu abandonnes, si tu acceptes la présence de boches chez toi que la France Libre sera perdue. Maintenant prends ce satané miroir et dis moi ce que tu vois!

-Je sais ce que j'y verrai. Je veux être libre, Arthur, mais je suis à bout. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à avancer jusqu'au bout.

-Tu as oublié un détail, Francis. Ca va bientôt faire un millénaire que je traîne ton existence comme un boulet. Depuis bientôt un siècle, on nous oblige en plus à subir la présence de l'autre. Alors ne me sous estime pas. Ne commences pas maintenant à faire cette erreur. L'histoire nous a lié, l'entente cordiale a officialisé ce lien. Et on a échappé deux fois de justesse, toi et moi, au mariage. Alors, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te laisser derrière. Maintenant, tu bois ton thé, je vais chercher un peu de nourriture. On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé de la semaine. Et tu restes tranquille, stupid frog! J'ai autre chose à faire que de réparer le bazar que tu ne manquerais pas de mettre partout.

-Yes, captain.

L'anglais lui jeta un regard noir avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Ho, et Arthur? Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon lapin. C'est très mignon.

-Shut up, you git! »

Sur le sol, abandonné, le miroir brillait sous le lumière pâle du soleil passant par la fenêtre, tandis que le rire caractéristique du français et les hurlements de rage du britannique raisonnaient à nouveau dans le QG de la résistance française.


End file.
